Death Battle:Herobrine vs Vaktus
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set lets's end this debate once and foreall. Doge and Spongebob:It's time for death battle! One day in Minecraft. It was a peacefull day Steve can back just after getting killed by a robloxian, but that's another death battle. Suddenly a figure appeared out nowhere. The figure had white eyes and looked like Steve.This was Herobrine. Herobrine flew over to a school in Minecraft. He was on the 5 story. Herobrine smirked he spawned TNT and used his fire power to set the TNT on fire as well as the roof. Herobrine gave an evil grin as the TNT exploded killing everyone in the class as corpses where everywhere as well as blood. Herobrine walked over to the corpses. It had been along time since he got kills. Meanwhile in the Vaktovian Empire sat none other than Vaktus. '''He decided to attack Minecraftia for no good reason because villains do that shit. Vaktus lead his troops. While Herobrine stood before the corpses of the kids he saw Lego people walking into Villages and killing people. If anyone was going to destroy Minecraftia it was going to be Herobrine. Herobrine waited for his plan. Vaktus marched up to the school and saw all the kids wiped out. Guess he didn't have to do that. Until he saw Herobrine standing before the corpses. Guess that one was missed. Vaktus pulled out his sword. "You bastard!" Herobrine exclaimed. "I was going to kill that Village!" "Whatever asshole!" Vaktus said "Your next!" '''Fight! ' ' Herobrine threw a punch at Vaktus.However his helmet made him unneffected. Herobrine grabbed Vaktus's head and slammed it on his knee. Vaktus pulled out a sword. "Come at me!" Herobrine said. With one swing the sword dug in to Herobrine's gut. "Just another day fighting opponents." Vaktus smirked Vaktus jerk out the sword. Blood splattered everywhere against the already bloody room. "You must pretty powerful able to make me bleed." Herobrine said. Vaktus teleported behind Herobrine and kicked him in the back of the head. However Herobrine caught the kick and slammed him to the ground. Herobrine tossed Vaktus at a wall. Vaktus ran at Herobrine. Time seemed to slow. Time resumed to it's normal length and Herobrine was tackled. The force sent Herobrine flying out of the school and on the ground. Vaktus repeadedly beat Herobrine until Herobrine teleported away. "Huh?" Vaktus said. "Another Superhuman. Another challenge." Vaktus charged at Herobrine but he could move. "What?" Vaktus said. "It's no use!" Herobrine said imitating Silver. "Take this!" Herobrine threw Vaktus across the village with his telekinises. Vaktus had an idea. He could see Herobrine but Herobrine couldn't see him. Vaktus used his ability to see faster(even though it wasn't a thing.) and found Herobrine like 100 feet away. Vaktus pulled out his Sniper Rifle. He aimed it at Herobrine's head. With a pull of the trigger the bullet hit Herobrine's skull splattering blood everywhere. Herobrine couldn't see Vaktus but he didn't need to. Bullets would probably bounce off of him. With 2 more pulls of the trigger Herobrine was giving 2 holes in his chest but he didn't care at all. Vaktus teleported in front of him and Herobrine was met with a combo. Herobrine did an uppercut while Flying in the air taking Vaktus with him high in the air. Herobrine punched Vaktus to the ground. THUD! Vaktus hit the ground. Quickly Herobrine teleported away. He pulled out some tripwire and a few blocks of TNT. With a couple spawns he had himself a trap. "You can run but you can't hide!" Vaktus said. He used his ability to see faster(Still not a thing) to track down Herobrine. Perfect. Vaktus teleported in front of Herobrine. Vaktus threw a punch at Herobrine. However Herobrine dodged it and grabbed Vaktus and threw him at the trip wire. Vaktus tripped setting off the TNT. As Vaktus was sent flyig in the air he pulled out a knife. And as he landed he stabbed Herobrine in the gut. Vaktus teleport 20 feet away and pulled out his knife reared it back and threw it at Herobrine's head.Herobrine simply looked at the knife and pulled it out his skull. Well screw that plan. Vaktus pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at Herobrine. It created an explosion of smoke.Herobrine coughed due to the smoke. Where was Vaktus? Vaktus punched Herobrine in the back of the head as the smoke cleared. Vaktus pulled out his sword. "A swordfight?" Herobrine said pulling out his diamond sword. "Goodthing I am prepared." Herobrine and Vaktus's swords began to clash creating sparks everywhere. Finally Herobrine won and slashed Vaktus. Vaktus was giving a slash to his Stomach/Chest Area but healed. There is no way this demon version of Steve is gonna get past his healing factor. Vaktus pulled out his sword and slashed Herobrine's Chest. With one thrust Vaktus stabbed Herobrine through his chest. It was over. Or was it? Herobrine shoved off Vaktus and eqquiped his diamond armor. "Time for a battle between 2 knights." Herobrine said. The two dashed at each other samurai style and slashed. Both swords collided as started tearing each other apart. The two where in stalemate until Vaktus pulled out his Sniper Rifle aimed it and fired it at Herobrine's face. "Die!" Vaktus exclaimed. Herobrine's helmet was sent clean off. Herobrine wasn't about to give up. Herobrine's dull, iris lacking eyes glowed white. Storm clouds where about to come out. Vaktus pulled out his sniper rifle and fired multiple bullets at Herobrine but Herobrine simply dodged them so fast that no one could see him move. Rain flew faster than bullets to the ground showering Vaktus. Suddenly Vaktus was covered in a misty fog. He couldn't see Herobrine even though Vaktus could see faster(Still not a thing) Herobrine was hiding. Suddenly out nowhere a lightning strike hit Vaktus. Due to Vaktus's armor being made of metal Vaktus was electricuted. As he was getting shocked he saw fire everywhere. Eventually somemore fire spawned. On him. Vaktus was getting burned as well as his armor. Herobrine ran in front of Vaktus and spawned the huggest puddle of lava you could see as Vaktus was practically swimming in lava. Herobrine took advantage of the burning dictator and pulled out his tripwire. Herobrine quickly spawned it. Herobrine pulled out TNT he spawned all of the TNT he had Vaktus pulled out his sword and jumped out of the puddle. Vaktus's armor was damaged. Vaktus swung his sword while running. Herobrine quickly ran off due to his speed. The Result Vaktus tripped over the tripwire setting off the TNT creating a big explosion. The explosion destroyed the city. When the explosion cleared Vaktus was on the groud injured, he had extremely damaged armor and all his weapons where destroyed. The only thing keep Vaktus alive was his healing factor. Running faster than the eye Herobrine punched Vaktus in the chest followed up grabbing Vaktus by his armor and flying up in the air. Herobrine flew across the terrain until he was above a large river. "Oh shit!" Vaktus exclaimed "Die forever asshole!" Herobrine said. Herobrine reered back a fist and threw it. Vaktus's final dying scream ecoched throughout the sky as Vaktus's torso sorta exploded due to the sheer force of the punch. Organs,Blood,metal,and basically what remained of Vaktus's body fell in to the water with a spash! The water was getting dyed red due to Vaktus's blood Herobrine smiled. He bowed down to the giblets that was once the emperor of Vaktovia. Herobrine looked at the army of the troops still attacking the village. The Army will come next. Sad that Herobrine didn't save the best for last. K.O.! Herobrine picks up Vaktus's helmet and crushed it into mere iron minerals. Herobrine teleported to his house which was ironically welly decorate and throws the iron Minerals of the once powerful dictator's helmet into a treassure chest. Meanwhile Vaktus's bloody head which looks like a noob is floating down stream. Doge:Talk about overthrowing the government! Hyper Anon:This battle was close, Both Herobrine and Vaktus where expert villains. However at first glance Vaktus outclasses Herobrine in hand to hand combat due to Vaktus's martial arts and long range due to Vaktus's sniper rifle. However Herobrine outclassed Vaktus psychically. Doge:I mean Herobrine can freaking mine through hard blocks and penetrate Steve's armor meaning he is obviously stronger. Spongebob:Both can teleport so it all comes down to who has the speed advantage without teleportation, Vaktus can only dodge bullets while Herobrine can move Faster than the eye. Vaktus has a healing factor while Herobrine doesn't need one considering he is durable enough not to be wounded. Herobrine was smarter to able to set traps that can catch Steve. Doge:And that see faster thing which isn't a thing is innefective against someone who is incredibley stealthy. ''' Hyper Anon:Not to mention Vaktus relying on his army while Herobrine is independent. While Vaktus's armor is a good defense and can keep him fighting. Herobrine had greater destructive capability such as able to mine through blocks and obliterate villages. If Herobrine can destroy a town there is no doubt he can destroy Vaktus's armor. But the final downfall was their powers. Vaktus's Super Serem only gave him Superhuman psychically while Herobrine's spiritual powers gave him dark magic and Super human psychically. '''Doge:Where's your HERObrine now Vaktus? All from the start, Vaktus was going drown! Hyper Anon:The Winner is Herobrine. Herobrine=Winner +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Smarter +Stealthier +Spiritual Powers>Superhuman Powers. +More desctructive capability. '-Outclassed in Close Quaters Combat and Long Range.' '-Inferior weapons.' '-Less experience' '-Lesser Armor' '-Less sword fighting skills.' Vaktus=Loser +More experience +Better Weapons +Better Long Range +Martial Arts. +Healing Factor +Can see faster(even though that's not a thing) +Better Sword Fighting skills. +Better armor '-Not as Strong' '-Not as fast' '-Not as Smart' '-Not as durable even though Vaktus has a healing factor.' '-Herobrine's stealth might be able to counter Vaktus's ability to see faster(even though that's not a thing.)' ''-Spirtual powers>Super Human Pow''ers. '-Less desctructive capability' Doge:Next time on Death Battle! Women. When you think of them you think they are harmless. That's okay. You cleary didn't know about Dictating women. Evil insane twisted women who rule! Litterally. What's better than women dictators? Women dictations with manipulation of elements! Esdeath vs Azula Epilouge Herobrine stood before the corpses of the Vaktovian Army. He killed them. Everyone of them in a single 30 Minutes. Herobrine quickly teleported away. The Next day. Steve sat in on his couch watching TV. Suddenly he found out about an intresting Report. "Hey everyone and welcome to Minecraft News." The Female reporter said. "It was yesterday that a sighting of Herobrine had been found. Herobrine was seen fighting a person from Robloxian. Herobrine was last reported after killing an entire army. It is still unknown where the mysterious player lives. " Herobrine sat on his couch watching the news. Herobrine finally smiled. What an awesome fight. Category:Death Battles